Loud House: The Betrayed Brothers
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Cuatro hermanos, traicionados alejados de sus familias, causados de mala suerte, maltrados por ellos, deciden irse de ese infierno, pero que sera despues de irse, que sera de ayuda ahora que las cosas estan dañados, solo el tiempo lo sabra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos y chicas, les traigo un fanfinc de Loud House, si es de No Chuck Luck, pero espero que les guste aqui pues metere mis oc que son sergio y amanda pero con el pelo albino, pues no tengo mucho que agregar tal vez sea corto el prologo o no, pero gracias que les gustan mis historias normales y crossover asi que doy inicio a esta nueva historia.**  
 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **ABANDONO DE LOS HERMANOS ALBINOS**

Las cosas no eran buenas para Lincoln y sus hermanos albinos, su gemela Linka y su hermano Sergio y su gemela Amanda, desde que Lynn culpara de Lincoln, sus hermanos lo defendieron, pero esto obtubieron por defenderlo, los marginaron, los ignoraron les consideran los mala suerte, no se sabia que causo el marginamiento de ellos cuatro albinos, tambien vendieron las cosas de ellos viviendo en el patio de la casa, con charles de su lado, todo porque su unica hermana deportiva no acepto la derrota, algo que hizo que ellos y su familia quede distanciada y abandonados, ahora que sepan que algo que dira Rita es lo que cause el abandono total de ellos.

Lincoln: cuanto a pasado? (pregunta triste abrazando a su hermana mayor)

Amanda: no llores, se que es duro para ti, gracias a que yo y tu hermano lo hemos protegido, ya no llores (le consuela su hermana)

Sergio: no podemos hacer nada, ya nos han abandonado, nos vendieron nuestras cosas, todo! (exclama lleno de colera)

Linka: hermano, ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero ser golpeada por ellas (llora abrazando a su hermano mayor)

Sergio: no llores Linka, no llores te aseguro que algun momento se dara cuenta de lo que hecho a nosotros (le consuela con suavidad)

Mientras que los mayores consuelan a los menores, escuchan salir a sus padres hablando de algo que sella la separacion de la familia.

Ellos se esconde y escuchar hablar.

Rita: dime cariño que aremos con ellos cuatro? (pregunta la adulta)

Lynn Sr: mm no se ya no son nuestros hijos, mejor que no esten, aunque se que Sergio me ganaria en una paliza, pero ya no son nuestros hijos (es la respuesta del hombre y suben a la camioneta y se aleja)

Al decir eso los 4 quedan en shock, pero Lincoln y Linka empezaron a llorar mas, Sergio y Amanda empezaron a apretar sus puños de la rabia, ya no los considera hijos, los considera desconocidos, se agachan y abrazan a sus hermanos menores, al parecer Lily le diran mentiras, asi que se llevaran a la bebe y a charles que les acompaña siempre.

Sergio: es decidido nos iremos con Lily y charles, no se preocupen yo y Amanda tenemos mucho dinero, desde antes compre los boletos para irnos a California, asi que deja traerla, ahora si ocupare la fueza (con seriedad deja a su gemela con los gemelos menores)

Amanda: buena suerte en traerla, no quiero que cresca lleno de mentiras (le da la suerte a su gemelo)

Entonces, el abre la puerta de una patada revelando a la primera en caer, que es Luna.

Luna: que haces aqui adentro largate! (le exclama la mayor)

Sergio: (se acerca con odio a ella) fuera de mi camino rockera de mierda (le contesta enojado)

Luna: maldito mocoso, ahora si (antes de golpearlo el se agacha y le golpea sacandole el aire)

Sergio: sabes algo tu musica es buena pero Hatsune Miku es la mejor, y canta mejor que tu adios (deja una Luna totalmente derrotada)

Mientras va a la habitacion de Lisa y Lily, no ve a nadie mas y de una patada rompe la puerta de la habitacion, revelando a Lisa que lo ven en asombro.

Lisa: como entraste a la casa! (exclama la niña el no le hace caso) te estoy hablando (antes de que lo toque, la avienta)

Sergio: no me toques maldita genio, vengo por Lily (le dice enojado y furioso) hola Lily (saluda a la bebe de la familia)

La bebe sonrie y quiere que la cargue, entonces la carga y sale de la habitacion y ve que no queria toparse aun con Lynn, la causante de todo.

Lynn: que haces con la bebe mala suerte, baja de este instante (ordena la causante de todo)

Sergio: no esta vez nos consideras mala suerte, pero tambien ya no somos de esta familia, fingi no solo ser el mejor en algo tambien soy el mejor en deportes, asi que ate un lado (le dice ya perdiendo toda la calma)

Lynn: dije baja a la niña (le repite el solo camina y se para enfrente de ella)

Sergio: me das pena, de verdad me das pena, eres una perdedora, y siempre lo seras (se voltea y deja auna furisa Lynn)

Lynn: tu maldito pagaras! (exclama antes de poder golpearle, se voltea y la tira al piso)

Sergio: lo seras siempre, lo seras (se voltea y sale de la casa dejando a la chica derribada)

Amanda: (lo ve salir con Lily) hermano ya nos vamos? (pregunta la chica)

Sergio: vamonos (camina en respuesta seguido de su gemela y gemelos)

En la casa solo fueron 3 afectadas, pero ellas tienen odio asia el albino mayor, pero ellos 4 tienen mas odio a ellas.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **UN VIAJE PARA OLVIDAR EL DOLO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo espero que les haya gustado la nueva historia, bueno yo seguire haciendo mis trabajos nos vemos a la otra, no olviden comentar y votar nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. Viaje para olvidar

**Hola chicos y chicas, les traigo un nuevo cap, bueno hace tiempo que no le actualizo con otro que tambien es nuevo, pero a su debido tiempo lo are, asi que doy inicio al cap.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **UN VIAJE PARA OLVIDAR EL DOLOR**

 **Parque de Royal Woods, cerca de la estacion de autobuces**

Los dos mayores esperan la hora de partir, Lincoln duerme un poco con la albina mayor, Linka hace lo mismo, mientras que el albino carga a Lily dormida, ha pasado horas desde lo ocurrido, sobre de que se iban a desaser de ellos, por tener *mala suerte* durante el suceso el se arto pero no podia hacer nada, solo por su gemela y sus hermanitos gemelos, despues de pensarlo varias veces ya era el momento de vivir su vida a lado de su gemela y sus pequeños hermanos.

Sergio: (mirando a Lily dormir) Amanda, ya es hora de irnos, despierta a Lincoln, yo despertare a Linka (indica mientras mese a su pequeña hermana)

Amanda: claro, despues de todo es donde tu naciste en aquella ocacion, ademas no eres de este mundo no (le recuerda el dia que llego a la ciudad)

Sergio: si, me parece que fuera ayer cuando llegue, fue antes de lo ocurrido con ellos, pero me gane la confianza de ti, por ser igual a mi, conocimos cosas iguales y conocimos a ellos, despues de todo tambien vienes de otro sitio, como yo (sonrie)

Amanda: tienes razon, ahora que lo dices nunca puse atencion en algo en ti (lo mira de cerca, poniendo nervioso)

Sergio: q-que e-estas ha-haciendo? (pregunta muy nervioso)

Amanda: (sonrie) nada para que pongas esa cara, mejor partamos a nuestro destino (se levanta y mira a un Lincoln dormilon)

Sergio: (calmado) bueno, pero no me pongas esa cara, no quiero que Linka trabaje en robarles el dinero con sus encantos (serio, mira como su gemela chifra) es lo que pensastes Amanda! (exclama enojado)

Amanda: no pude evitarlo, perdona (se disculpa)

Linka: ganar dinero con mis encantos (le dice con inocencia)

Sergio: (lleva a la niña) no tu ganaras dinero con el sudor de tu frente, alejate de la pervertida de mi hermana (le dice con seridad)

Lincoln: puedo hacer eso con las niñas? (pregunta inocente el niño)

Amanda: ah? creo que si me pase con esa broma (suda frio)

Sergio: Amanda, deja de Infruenciar de esa manera a los niños (le regaña apena la mujer)

Amanda: lo siento, mejor vamos al estacion de autobuses (indica apenada la mujer)

Sergio: ok vamos ya casi es hora, de castigo te llevaras a Lily y le cambias sus pañales (le castiga asi)

Amanda: eres cruel sabias (le dice enojada)

Sergio: hay gente que me utilizo de peores maneras, esto es nada (responde con sabiduria)

Amanda: precisamente como? (pregunta algo seria)

Sergio: que te traicione la persona que jamas sospecharias (responde el serio/mi madre es una hija de...)

 **3 dias despues**

Ha pasado 3 dias desde entonces, el viaje es calmado, lleno de paradas, pero con el fin de olvidar y iniciar de nuevo, actualmente los hermanos estan comiendo tortas, Lincoln y Linka tambien, mientras que Lily duerme con calma.

Lincoln: hermanita Amanda, donde iremos al llegar? (pregunta calmado)

Amanda: pues tu hermano sabe donde vamos a vivir no es asi (responde y mira entretenido a Lily, que esta despierta)

Sergio: recuerda Linka, asi debes cuidar a un bebe cuando tengas a tus hi- ahhhh mi oreja (se queja)

Amanda: puede que sea una troll pero no le enseñaras eso a mi niña (le dice asi y se sonroja)

Sergio: ara ara, a poco le dice a nuestra hermana Hija (se burla de ella)

Amanda: mira nomas al papa, cudando al su hija pequeña (sonrie, ahora le volteo la tortilla)

Sergio: no es mi hija, es una criatura que debo proteger como un padre (se pone rojo) Amanda! (exclama rojo de la verguenza)

Amanda: hahahaha no que es tu hermana (se burla y empienzan a pelearse)

Lincoln: hermana, parecen como a nuestros padres pelear (sonrie el chico)

Linka: si y mucho, parecen linda pareja (sonrie la chica)

Lily: mama, papa (dice con ternura los dos voltean y la miran)

Sergio: hay Lily, no podemos pelear por algo asi, somos lo unicos que mantenimos la cordura de ellos es lo unico que podemos hacer mas por ella (mira como Lily abraza a Amanda)

Amanda: crees que asi seamos mejores que ellos? (pregunta la albina mayor)

Sergio: me parece que si, seremos mucho mejores que esos estupidos (responde su gemelo)

Amanda: aun falta un largo viaje (mira como los tres duermen)

Sergio: es cierto, pero es lo mejor, algun dia nuestra venganza se realizara (sonrie y continuan su viaje)

Su odio contra ellos seguira hasta hacer sufrir a Lynn que pronto terminara pagando los platos rotos.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **TIEMPO DESPUES**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, fue corto este cap, solo que es lo que se me ocurrio, bueno no tengo mucho que hacer despues de todo debo hacer nuevos caps de otros fanfincs de esta tematica de no chuck luck y mi fanfinc de mi harem personal, como una historia nueva de un fanfinc llamado un humano en Gensokyo, bueno es todo por ahora los dejo, nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	3. Cambio

**Hola chicos y chicas amantes al Loudcest, les doy la bienvenida al capitulo 3 de esta historia, bueno como saben estado actualizando el genero de dxd y la adopcion de una de ellas, bueno para no alargarlo mucho espero que os guste esta historia y capitulo de hoy o mañana estara listo depende las cosas que pasen.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **TIEMPO DESPUES**

 **Los angeles california 3 años mas tarde**

Ha pasado 3 años desde entonces los albinos formaron su propia familia, Sergio y Amanda eran los padres de Lincoln, Linka y Lily, en ese tiempo pudieron vivir con gozo, ahora la pequeña Lily tiene tres años.

Esta es su apariencia, por otro lado ellos ven con mucha calma el tiempo que paso olvidando el asunto de la *mala suerte* viviendo con desearon ellos cuatro mas con Lily, despues de eso estan en una pequeña casa en el lago pequeño que compraron, era una mañana tranquila donde los padres ahora de 17 años estan juntos, Lincoln y Linka tienen 14 y Lily 3 años.

Sergio: (despierta y limpia sus ojos) ahhh buenos dias mi querida amada (saluda a su hermaposa, existe eso?)

Amanda: buenos dias mi querido, como estas? Dormistes bien? (pregunta la hermosa mujer)

Sergio: como siempre mi querida amada, por cierto que haremos hoy (responde mientras se cambian)

Amanda: no lo se, he pensado en algunas cosas para ir de paseo hoy (explica la albina)

Sergio: entiendo, bueno tu cambiate y yo preparo el desayuno (baja las escaleras)

 **En la sala**

Lincoln y Linka, con Lily estan en el sillon viendo caricaturas mientras que en la cocina el albino mayor cocina unos hot kakes con mermelada, leche con chocolate y comida.

Sergio: perfecto he terminado (sonrie y Lily abraza a su padre)

Lily: buenos dias papa! (exclama alegre la niña)

Sergio: (a la altura de Lily) buenos dias mi princesa, como dormistes? (pregunta el hombre ante su hija)

Lily: dormi bien, gracias por preocuparte (lo vuelve a abrazar)

Amanda: (llega a la cocina tomada de las manos por los gemelos) buenos dias mi querida (saluda a Lily)

Lily: buenos dias mama (saluda y ahora abraza a su madre)

Lincoln: buenos dias papa (saluda el albino y choca los puños con el)

Sergio: buenos dias campeon, como dormieron tu y tu hermana? (pregunta acariciando los pelos blancos de este)

Lincoln: bien, desde hace no mucho, dormimos mejor (responde calmado)

Linka: bien papa (abraza a su padre) como dijo no mucho, dormimos mejor que antes (responde alegre la albina menor)

Amanda: desayunemos y luego vamos a la feria (indican y se ponen felices los tres)

Sergio: vallan a la mesa y esperen para traerles la comida (indica y ellos van ahi) ah no pense que tardarian mucho en superarlos (suspira ante lo visto)

Amanda: puede que si, pero al ser mas pequeños tardan mas, pero en Lily no lo es al ser una niña que no paso nada malo, ya que es algo que se entere en cierto tiempo (indica la mujer)

Sergio: si es verdad, algun dia ella tendra que saber la verdad de esto, es cuando volveremos a tomar esta venganza contra esos malditos, mas de Lynn (dijo muy serio aun sin olvidar ese odio)

Amanda: deje mi odio por ellos de lado, para pasar una mejor vida y mira como nos va (sonrie aunque sigue odiandolos con todo)

Sergio: he sabido que nunca dejamos ese rencor, solo lo hicimos de lado para disfrutar de nuestra vida con ellos (sonrie con la razon de ella)

Amanda: bueno mejor vamos a desayunar y ir a la feria (indica saliendo de la cocina llevando algo de la comida preparada por su hermaposo)

 **Casa Loud, Royal Woods, Michigan**

Regresemos a la casa Loud es cierto que tres años pasaron haciendo que las cosas cambien dastricamente, durante esos 3 años Lynn, seguia planeando como arruinarles la vida a ellos, pero lo que no sabia la deportista es que la descubrio Lori, generando un caos, obrigando a su hermana menor todo lo que hizo a sus hermanos que se fueron 3 dias despues, cuando los padres se enteraron de los planes de Lynn, la castigaron hasta que el dia de sus amados albinos vuelvan, ella sigue aun encerrada en una jaula desde el dia de hoy, ahora todas las hermanas menos Leni sentian culpa y odio ante un tonto rumor de la suerte, ahora que esta arrepentidas, esperan algun dia ser perdonadas.

Lori: bueno me alegra mantener bien sus cuartos (sonrie mientras ve como esta Limpio la habitacion de Sergio)

Leni: el de Lincoln ya esta listo (avisa la rubia)

Lisa: el de Linka, en perfectas condiciones (indica ella)

Lana: La habitacion de Amanda tambien lo esta (dijo la gemela)

Lola: hola Lana (saluda pero la ignora) vamos hermana no lo sabia si (dijo enojada)

Lana: sabes Lola no tengo nada que decirte, ya que nuestras peleas eran por cosas que ni valian la pena, asi que vete de mi vista, Sergio era un hermano para mi, con Lisa (indica ya cerrando la conversacion dejando a Lola ahi)

Luna: buenos dias Lori (saluda pero hace el mismo gesto que Lana) te estoy hablando? (pregunta sosteniendo su brazo)

Lori: (se suelta de ella) Luna mejor aclaremos esto, desde hoy no me hables nunca mas, no puedo creer lo culera que fuistes al tratar a Sergio por proteger a Lincoln(dijo enojada)

Luna: culera dices! Para que sepas tambien le pegabas (le encara enojada)

Lori: si le pegaba, pero no le rompia la guitarra en la cabeza (le encara lo que le hizo)

Luan: (separa a las dos) ya es suficiente eso, dejen de pelear (pero es empujada por Leni)

Leni: tu ni te metas, aunque Luna le rompiera la guitarra a Sergio en la cabeza, tu le aventastes a al Sr, Cocos, en la cabeza de Amanda, asi que ni hables (le dice enojada)

Lisa: todo la culpa la tiene Lynn, ella fue que causo eso (dijo la intelectual)

Lana: hablando de la pendeja esa como esta? (pregunta la de gorra roja)

Lisa: vamos a verla (indica y guia a Lana a donde esta Lynn dejando que siguan peleando ellas)

 **Con Lynn**

Lynn encerrada en una jaula comun, alimentada por lo que dieron a los albinos ahora entiende el infierno que pasaron ellos, pero ella jura vengarse de ellos en especial mente de Amanda.

Lisa y Lana llegan a donde esta y saluda ella.

Lisa: hola hermana, disfrutas tu estadia? (pregunta la castaña)

Lynn: malditas estupidas! (exclama seriamente y queriendo golpearlas)

Lana: de que te quejas, tu te delataste al decir tus planes mal parida, hasta papa y mama deciden eso (responde con razon lo que le dice a su hermana castaña)

Lynn: saben que no me retendran en mucho tiempo y ire personalmente por Amanda no (le dice con cara de loca, igual que Gasai Yuno)

Lisa: lo sabemos, asi que aunque estes encerra aun, tarde o templano moriras por lo que has hecho y iras al infierno por todo lo que has ocacionado (le dijo con seriedad)

Lynn: eso se vera cuando la mate, luego siguen ellos y al final los tres niños de mierda! (exclama jurando su venganza)

Lisa: como sea y mejor nos vamos (sale ella y Lana le dice)

Lana: espero que te pudras en el infierno cuando Sergio te mate (con eso sale y dejan a la castaña)

Lynn: les aseguro que saldre y ire por sus putas cabezas, no esperes eso Amanda (se rie como desquiciada)

 **Mas tarde en ese mismo dia**

La discucion aun segui Lisa Lee un libro Lana juega como siempre el Lodo, cuando las alarmas suenan en la casa dejando que la discucion termine, Lisa corre asia donde esta encerrada Lynn y la jaula rota con una nota en ella.

Lisa: demonios ha escapado (dice tomando la nota)

Leni: es imposible que escape de ese enciero quien le ayudo? (se pregunta la rubia y se dan cuenta que Lucy no esta)

Lori: debi suponerlo que Lucy ayudaria a Lynn (con enojo)

Luna: que dice la nota? (pregunta la Rockera)

Nota: ustedes seguiran despues de matarlos, ire uno por uno, nadie nos va a detener, Lynn y Lucy.

Lana: asi que todo este tiempo Lucy planeo esto, eh (con seriedad)

Lisa: no podemos hacer nada, ahora depende de Amanda de protegerlos (indica con impotencia)

Parece que las cosas tomaron un giro muy grave, pero Amanda podra detener la amenaza de muerte de Lynn, Lucy podra matar a Sergio? Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **LAS AMENAZAS DE LYNN Y LUCY**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo hace que no actualizo el cap, espero que les guste como Lynn quiere matar a Amanda y Lucy a Sergio, pero eso sera despues de dos a tres caps despues del cap del titulo que ya puse, sin mas que decir, me voy a la proxima, pense que lo terminaria en la tarde o mañana pero pude terminar.**


	4. Amenaza

**Hola chicos y chicas, estamos con este cap como saben seguimos, lo que les dire es que sera corta igual que la quiero estar a tu lado, asi que espero que les guste los caps que les tengo pensado, y les aseguro que los ara llorar.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **LAS AMENAZAS DE LYNN Y LUCY**

 **Casa Loud, Angeles california, noche 3 semanas despues**

Es de noche en la casa de los albinos, era una noche calmada despues de tres semanas los niños ahora estan dormidos y los hermapadres estan listos para dormir.

Amanda: bueno es momento de dormir (sonrie y el celular suena) oh de quien sera, bueno querido deja que llame (indica y sale)

Sergio: con gusto querida (sonrie pero tambien suena su celular) oh tambien yo, bueno mejor hablamos sin que nadie se moleste ok (indica y la mujer de pelo blanco sale de la habitacion) bueno quien sera (toma el celular y habla) hola quien es? (pregunta)

Afuera de la habitacion

Amanda: (contesta la llamada) hola quien habla? (pregunta y la voz de Lynn suena)

Lynn: _hola amanda, me olvidastes tanto_ (responde la voz de la loca)

Amanda: como conseguistes este numero maldita loca! (exclama la mujer enojada)

Lynn: _bueno no fue fácil, pero vengo por ti, maldita_ (le dice con odio)

Amanda: que quieres de mi, no te vasto que los demas nos estubieran en contra nuesta, que deseas, casi mi querido pierde el maldito ojo! (exclama enojada)

Lynn: _oh eso me divirtio mucho Luna si que exagero, pero tambien Luan participo en romper en la cabeza tuya a Cocos_ (se rie detras de la linea)

Amanda: eso me dolio, pero el casi pierde su ojo, no te atrevas a acercarte, te juro que te matare! (exclama de nuevo)

Lynn: _bueno solo vengo por ti, Lucy va por el, yo solo te are pagar!_ (Exclama enojada)

Amanda: tu no te acercaras a mi ni mucho menos a mi familia maldita arruina familias! Te juro que cuando te vea te matare! (exclama aun enojada)

Lynn: _bueno es verdad, despues de matarte ire por Sergio y despues los hijos de puta, con todo y Lily, asi que proto estaremos cerca Amanda Loud_ (cuelga la llamada)

Amanda: (avienta el celular) maldita seas Lynn! (exclama de nuevo, se sienta en la silla) porque ahora que todo va bien porque Lynn? (se pregunta la albina)

Habitacion mismo tiempo

Sergio: (llama) hola quien habla? (se pregunta y la voz de Lucy sale)

Lucy: _hola hermano cuanto tiempo?_ (se pregunta la voz en la niña)

Sergio: Lucy, pero como conseguiste esete numero, lo hemos cambiado con los de ellos con mi amada! (exclama asombrado)

Lucy: _pues ayudo a Lynn_ (sonrie enojando al chico)

Sergio: ayudas a esa maniatica! Estas demente, mira lo que ha ocacionado la puta esa! No sabes que casi pierdo el ojo por el guitarrazo de Luna, Amanda casi pierde un dedo por culpa de Luan de aventarle a Cocos (le dice todo lo que ocaciono la castaña)

Lucy: _eso? No importa, despues de todo, eras mi hermano que mas queria con Lincoln_ (le dijo llorando)

Sergio: si me querias, no estarias de parte de esa pendeja hija de puta! no sabes lo que haces, quieres morir por algo que ella ocaciono? No creas que esto se termino Lucy, no se ha terminado, yo acabare con esto! (exclama)

Lucy: _intentalo si puedes, asi que disfruta tus dias, porque Lynn ira por Amanda y Luego por ustedes, adios Sergio Loud_ (cuelga la llamada)

Sergio: esa maldita! (destruye el celular con su mano) esta vez voy a terminarlo (jura y la puerta de la habitacion es abierta)

Amanda: tenermos que hablar de algo (dice con odio)

Sergio: se a que te refieres, esta vez vamos a acabarlo (responde con odio ante su gemela)

Amanda: debemos hablar con ellos (dijo con notoria tristeza)

Sergio: Lily verdad (le dijo abrasandola)

Amanda: si mi querida Lily, no quiero dejarlos (dijo con lagrimas)

Sergio: (mente) ( _perdoname Amanda, pero tu debes estar con ellos cuando termines de hablar con ellos ire personalmente a donde esta ellas_ ) (se disculpa de lo que ara el y sigue abrazando a su querida amada)

 **Al dia Siguiente**

Un nuevo dia, llega en la casa, los dos adultos jovenes estan serios cuando los tres niños llegan con alegria y saludan, pero despues de saludar ellos se agachan a la altura de ellos, sin saber que es lo que pasa Amanda decide hablar.

Amanda: niños ellas vienen por ustedes (al decir eso los niños se preocuparon)

Sergio: ustedes quedense, iremos y las vamos a detener, asi que no tenga miedo de nada, cuidaos a ella (al decir eso se levanta con ella y voltea)

Amanda: (al frente) vamos (indica)

Sergio: lo siento Amanda, tu debes cuidarlos (la noquea y la sostiene) niños ustedes con ella deben vivir bien, yo ya no tengo objetivo mas claro es detenerlas (indica y la coloca en el sillon)

Linka: papa (la abraza y el con ternura lo hace) buena suerte (le sonrie)

Sergio: lo se mi princesa (sonrie y mira a Lily y la sostiene) mi princesa, promete cuidar a mi amada y su madre (dice con ternura)

Lily: la cuidare como tu la has cuidado (promete con mucha inocencia)

Sergio: (la baja y se acerca a Lincoln) cuidalas si, como el chico del plan que eres, debes cuidar de ellas tres si (le dice con seriedad, pero con una voz suave)

Lincoln: te lo prometo, como el hombre del plan (jura y los tres lo abrazan)

Sergio: adios mis pequeños, nunca olviden que siempre se cuidaran de las malas y buenas, adios (se separa y sale de la casa)

 **De camino**

El corre a donde estan ellas y sabe bien donde estan ellas.

Sergio: esta vez voy a acabar con lo de la mala suerte, lo juro! (exclama mientras corre asia donde esten Lynn y Lucy)

 **Con ellas**

Las dos sonrien su plan corre como es pensado

Lynn: asi que el se va dar su vida? (pregunta aburrida)

Lucy: ser el mas fuerte, no despues de todo no sera reto, si no un desafio (responde esperando la llegada de el)

Asi que el plan de ellas era correcto, ahora solo queda una pelea final para que la mala suerte termine, quien ganara?

Sergio? O Lynn y Lucy? Nadie sabe como terminara esto.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **SERGIO VS LYNN Y LUCY, MUERTE Y SACRIFIO**

* * *

 **Hola mis amigos fanaticos del Loudcest, espero que les haya gustado se viene la lucha final de quien detendra el No Chuck Luck, espero que les gustara el cap de hoy nos vemos.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


End file.
